Greta Bruun
Greta Bruun is an Ulven and one of the main protagonists in VARULV. Background Greta was born in the Northlands to an Ulven mother who was part of a Pack that called itself the Red Valkyries. Greta was fortunate to have inherited her mother's unique bloodline since all Red Valkyries maintained strictly Ulven females among their ranks (oftentimes leaving non-Ulven and male children born into the Pack on unsuspecting Human doorsteps). Raised in this way, Greta enjoyed the benefits of growing up in a closely-knit family unit until her adulthood, when the Valkyries were disbanded due to growing prejudice and assaults by Trolls and Human hunters. In Ulven form, Greta is of the Canid variety, and assumes the appearance of a Wolf. She is currently Second-in-Command of the Ulven of Blaidfästt. History Greta appears in the following VARULV Books: Issues 1 - 4: Greta aids her Packmates in fending off a morning assault by Trolls. Later on, she tries to dissuade Kjell from chasing after a Firedrake which has taken a young Troll captive, but is unsuccessful in her efforts to do so. Blaidfästt comes under a second attack and Greta once again helps to fight off the Trolls, but becomes imprisoned along with Stig and Kit, due to a misunderstanding and despite winning the battle. Greta is later forced to help Wilander scare off the villagers as he takes full and total control over the village. When Kjell frees the trio, Greta then helps to defend the humans once more, as a Firedrake attacks. Issues 5 - 6: '''Greta aids her packmates in retrieving the Iele , Wyn , carrying her home as the males fight over sharing the privilege to do the same. When a rogue pack of Ulven make an unexpected appearance, Greta is surprised to be reunited with her old friend, Keni , her mate Alo , and their traveling companion, Tau. Greta quickly shows signs of having a crush on Tau, and though her advances are appreciated, they aren't exactly returned. Keni tells stories of the old days within Greta's pack, and though she seems to recognize the building attraction her friend has for Tau, she is wary. Ragna assures Keni that Greta's instincts are top-notch, however. Later, when Tau attacks, Greta is the first to defend her friends against him, and is badly wounded in the process. When Tau is eventually defeated, Kit, quite happily, gets to carry her home. '''Issues 7 - 9: Greta helps Kit and Ragna fend off another Troll invasion. Ragna reveals she is pregnant and Greta seems to take the news quite hard. Frustrated that she is Second-in-Command but appears to be the last to know anything about what's happening with her pack, Greta confronts Ragna just before she leaves to Gro'raan's camp. Half-heartedly, she takes on the role as leader, and sets about to solve the growing plague problem within the village. Her toughest challenge comes when the village elder asks her to perform the Rite on his patients, lest they all die. Greta talks the pros and cons of the plan over with Kit, and the only other Ulven in the village, Tau, whom she has grown to distrust quite openly. Playing to her dislike of him, Tau doesn't aid her, but instead taunts her with the knowledge that the plague is a "gift" from the Wolf-God, who will soon kill all but the pureblood Ulven of the world. In disgust, Greta leaves and carries out the Rite on the elder's patients. The next morning, Twila, a girl who detests Ulven, wakes to find herself transformed into one. Greta is then tasked with keeping the newly changed girl calm, but fails as Twila bursts from the village sick bay in search of the elder and a cure. Trivia *The author has confessed that Greta is her favorite character in the VARULV series. Category:Characters